Four Seasons
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Neji menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengejek dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudah kehilangan kendali diri. Ia pikir dengan pergi dari Hinata, ia bisa melarikan diri dari perasaannya sendiri. AU, NejixHina. Maybe OOC, sorry TT TT


Aku mencintai hobiku, yang akhirnya setelah mati-matian kuperjuangkan, bisa menjadi pekerjaanku. Orang tuaku tak pernah setuju akan keputusanku ini. Mereka menghabiskan banyak uang agar aku bisa mempelajari bisnis dan manajemen di universitas terbaik di Jepang, namun cukup empat tahun saja aku menurut. Kukatakan pada mereka kalau ilmu yang kupelajari tak akan percuma, karena berkat ilmu itulah aku berhasil membangun sendiri usahaku. Aku bisa membuktikan pada seluruh Hyuuga kalau aku bisa hidup dan bahagia dengan jalan yang kupilih sendiri.

Namaku Hyuuga Neji, orang termiskin sepanjang sejarah keluarga pengusaha keluarga Hyuuga, dua puluh sembilan tahun, dan profesiku adalah _pre-wedding photographer_.

_._

_**Four Season**_

_Sebuah fiksi penggemar dari **Naruto **__oleh **Masashi kishimoto**_

_T-rated_

_Drama / Hurt / Comfort_

_Incest NejixHina, slight ShinoxHina, slight ShikaxIno_

_Alternative universe, Incest_

_._

_**(xXx)**_

_._

**Ueno Park, 10.15 AM, April 24****th**** 2010**

"Sudah selesai." pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menekan salah satu tombol pada kameranya, memperlihatkan gambar kedua calon pengantin sedang berpegangan tangan. Mereka tersenyum bahagia, saling menatap dengan latar belakang jajaran merah muda bertajuk sakura. Sinar mentari pagi mengintip dari balik dedaunan berwarna lembut seakan mempertegas kebahagiaan pasangan tersebut. Pemuda itu tersenyum, "kalian terlihat sangat bahagia. Aku turut bahagia juga, omong-omong."

Wanita berambut pirang itu melihat dengan mata berbinar, "Wow, sungguh bagus." pujinya tulus sambil menunjuk layar kecil di kamera, namun tidak sampai menyentuhnya, "tak salah mereka memujimu, Neji. Aku tak sabar melihat hasilnya."

Hyuuga Neji hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aku janji besok hasilnya bisa diambil. Akan kupilihkan yang paling baik untuk dicetak, nanti _softcopy_-nya juga bisa kalian ambil."

"Baguslah, lebih cepat lebih baik. Tolong pilihkan dua alternatif untuk nanti dicetak di undangan pernikahan, bisa kan?" si wanita kembali berceloteh, "bagaimana menurutmu, Shikamaru?" disikutnya pelan perut calon suaminya, lalu tersenyum lebar. Seakan tidak peduli kalau pemuda berambut hitam berkuncir itu sudah lelah dan menguap beberapa kali, "huh, sudahlah. Kau pasti sedang menganggap semua itu merepotkan."

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Shikamaru' itu mengangguk malas, "Memang begitu. Aku kira yang namanya menikah itu hanya tinggal ke gereja saja, ternyata semerepotkan ini." gumamnya sambil merangkul wanita pirang di sampingnya, "ya sudah, sisanya kuserahkan padamu saja." ia mengangguk pada Neji, "jadi.. Setelah ini kita harus kemana, Nyonya Ino?" Shikamaru bertanya pada calon mempelainya.

"Bodoh, tentu saja kita harus _fitting_ baju. Aku harus benar-benar memastikan kalau perutku tidak melar menjelang hari yang paling penting untuk kita." Ino berkacak pinggang, menatap kesal pada Shikamaru yang seakan-akan tidak bersemangat akan pernikahan mereka di akhir minggu, "hah, sudahlah. Ayo kita ke Shibuya, supaya kau juga cepat istirahat. Neji, kami duluan ya? Besok kita bertemu lagi." si wanita tersenyum pada fotografer muda tersebut.

"Tentu. Aku ada di studioku, kok. Kalau sudah mau datang, hubungi saja ponselku dulu." jawab Neji sambil membereskan peralatan yang ia bawa.

"Kau akan datang ke pernikahan kami, kan?" tanya Ino lagi. Kali ini sudah beranjak ke sedan milik Shikamaru, dengan si calon suami mengekor di belakangnya, "jawab 'iya' atau aku tak akan membayar foto-foto darimu." bercanda, tentu saja, namun dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

Neji tertawa kecil, "Ya, ya. Aku tahu kau ingin aku mengabadikan momen ketika kau melempar buket." ia mengangguk mantap, "aku akan datang, tenang saja."

"Bawa calonmu ya." Ino berkata dengan nada menggoda, dan hal itu membuat Neji menunduk untuk menyembunyikan tawanya. Semua orang tahu, fotografer khusus _pre-wedding_ itu sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat sedang berdua dengan gadis manapun. Katakanlah ironis, karena memang begitu kenyataannya. Ino menggelengkan kepala dengan tak sabar, "kau benar-benar harus mencari pacar. Masa' kau hanya memotret orang menikah, tapi kamu sendiri tidak menikah juga?"

"Hati-hati di jalan." Neji melambaikan tangan ketika Ino dan Shikamaru sama-sama menutup pintu. Pertanda ia tak ingin membahas hal-hal semacam itu.

Ino mengerti, dan balas melambaikan tangan, "Sampai besok." dan sedan berwarna hitam itu melaju meninggalkan Neji sendirian. Pemuda itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kembali memeriksa puluhan foto yang berhasil ia dapatkan pagi itu.

Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka Ino. Dua orang yang ia kenal di bangku kuliah. Si jenius yang kini memimpin perusahaan IT di usia sangat muda, dan seorang fotomodel cantik yang baru-baru ini membuka butik di Harajuku. Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka berteman karena berada di jurusan yang sama, namun jalan hiduplah yang membuat mereka tidak satu visi dalam pekerjaan. Namun toh, Neji selalu jatuh cinta dengan hobinya di bidang fotografi. Karena itulah ia selalu tersenyum ketika melihat ulang gambar-gambar penuh kemesraan antara dua sahabatnya yang akan segera naik pelaminan.

Dan ketika _display_ gambar berganti menjadi satu sosok gadis yang dipotretnya diam-diam, senyuman Neji menghilang. Berganti dengan ekspresi muram yang hanya bisa ia mengerti sendiri.

...

Banyak orang yang memuja hasil karyaku. Puluhan pasangan yang akan segera menikah yang kuabadikan dengan kameraku, adalah orang-orang yang paling puas dengan pekerjaanku. Mereka selalu berkata, aku tak pernah gagal dalam mengabadikan momen-momen yang mereka ciptakan. Mereka juga memujiku karena besarnya cinta yang bisa kutangkap dan kuterjemahkan dalam visualisasi dua dimensi. Namun, ada satu hal yang mereka tak pernah tahu.

Bahwa aku tak pernah menemukan kebahagiaan diriku sendiri. Bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa mengabadikan cintaku bersama dengan gadis yang kucintai.

...

**Neji's Studio, 17.16 PM, April 25****th**** 2010**

Neji baru saja memberikan sebuah CD berisi _softcopy _foto-foto yang diambilnya kemarin pada Shikamaru. Pemuda yang selalu terlihat mengantuk itu datang sendirian karena Ino sedang menderita stress menjelang pernikahan dan menolak keluar rumah. Lagi-lagi Neji hanya bisa tertawa karena kata 'merepotkan'-nya Shikamaru yang legendaris terulang berkali-kali. Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan, sekarang pun Neji yakin teman kuliahnya itu sudah melaju ke rumah calon mempelai wanita untuk menenangkannya. Terlihat dari cara menyetir Shikamaru yang bukan main slebornya.

"Hmm, mari kita lihat apalagi yang harus diselesaikan.." ucapnya pada diri sendiri sambil menutup pintu depan dan menguncinya. Hari sudah terlalu sore untuk jam normal bekerja, dan Neji memutuskan untuk membalik tanda _'yes we're open'_ menjadi _'sorry, we're closed'_. Seingatnya, ia juga tidak memiliki janji apa-apa hari itu. Jadilah ia menyeret langkah ke depan laptopnya, dan memeriksa folder-folder berisi foto yang tak lain adalah hasil pekerjaannya. Puas, ia kembali tersenyum.

Selama masih ada cinta yang menunggu diabadikan, maka ia tak akan pernah berhenti berkarya.

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

Pemuda itu tersentak ketika mendengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu depan. Bertanya-tanya ia siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintunya sekalipun tahu kalau jam kerja sudah berakhir. Neji memakai jaket yang tergantung di kursi, lalu berjalan sambil mencoba menebak siapa yang ada di balik sana. Sejujurnya ia malas menerima tamu dan pekerjaan, apalagi kalau ternyata ia lupa membayar tagihan. Berharap kalau yang akan ia terima adalah kabar baik, Neji membuka kunci dan mengayunkan daun pintu.

"Maaf, saya sudah tutu-"

Kalimat itu tertahan di dalam tenggorokan ketika Neji sadar siapa gadis dalam balutan gaun ungu berbahan kashmir itu tersenyum padanya. Cara berdirinya penuh keanggunan sekalipun kaki si gadis berbalut stiletto bertangkai lima inci keluaran Dior terbaru. Kedua tangannya berada dalam posisi mengatup ke bawah, dengan tas tangan berwarna senada gaun tergantung di siku kanannya. Riasan tipis membuat wajah gadis itu terlihat segar, dan entah bagaimana Neji yakin kalau kosmetik itu keluaran Shisedou.

Dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang berpakaian seadanya dan bahkan belum bercukur, Neji merasa dirinya adalah hamba sahaya di depan seorang gadis bangsawan.

"Sepertinya hidup sendiri itu benar-benar merepotkanmu ya.." gadis itu tersenyum lebih lebar sebelum membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menatap bola mata milik Neji yang sewarna dengan miliknya, "Nii-san?"

Neji tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat sosok yang nyaris enam tahun tak ditemuinya. Semenjak ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga dan meninggalkan segala kekayaan materi yang melimpah ruah, Neji tidak pernah lagi melihat gadis itu. Waktu benar-benar merubah segalanya, termasuk Hyuuga Hinata yang dahulu penakut dan cengeng menjadi wanita bangsawan yang terlihat tegar dan kuat. Kalau boleh jujur, Neji sendiri nyaris tidak mengenali adik sepupunya sendiri.

"Kamu.." tertawa gugup, Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, "mustahil.. Hinata?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, melainkan langsung memeluk hangat kakak sepupu yang sudah sangat lama tidak ditemuinya.

...

Karena dirinyalah, aku memutuskan untuk tidak membuka hatiku pada gadis manapun.

Semenjak Hinata lahir ke dunia, tanpa sadar aku menjadi sosok yang selalu menjaganya. Aku yang menangkapnya ketika ia nekad memanjat pohon dan terjatuh. Aku yang memukul anak-anak lelaki yang membuatnya menangis. Aku yang menghabiskan wortelnya secara diam-diam ketika makan malam. Aku dan aku lagi, sampai pada akhirnya aku meninggalkannya enam tahun lalu karena egoismeku sendiri. Aku sudah menyakitinya dengan pergi begitu saja, dan setelah masa-masa sulit itu, ia masih mau memelukku dan tersenyum padaku.

Karena itulah, aku takut menjalin hubungan dengan para wanita. Karena aku takut akan membuat mereka sakit seperti apa yang kulakukan pada Hinata. Banyak pria yang bisa membahagiakan wanita seperti apa yang kuabadikan dengan kameraku, tapi bukan aku. Aku bahkan gagal menjaga sesuatu yang sangat penting dalam hidupku. Sekalipun Hinata kembali ke hadapanku, aku akan tetap merasa begitu. Dia sudah bukan Hinata yang meminta perlindunganku, dan entah kenapa, itu menyakitkan bagiku. Egois memang, tapi aku merindukan Hinata yang dahulu kutangkap dengan lensa Nikon-ku.

Hinata yang aku sayangi. Hinata yang diam-diam aku cintai.

...

**Restaurant of Ritz Hotel, 20.05 PM, April 25****th**** 2010**

"Begitu, jadi ayah sudah tidak marah padaku?" Neji tertawa kecil sambil meletakkan gelas kopinya ke atas tatakan, "baguslah. Kalau begitu, aku bisa sesekali main ke rumah untuk menemuinya."

Hinata tersenyum, "Kalau memang ada waktu, pulang saja. Itu rumah Nii-san juga. Dan memang akan selalu begitu." gadis itu menyesap teh Chamomile hangat perlahan, seakan takut merusak pemulas bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda mendekati jingga, "bahkan kamar Nii-san tidak berubah sedikitpun. Paman sebenarnya khawatir dengan keadaan Nii-san, tetapi terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkannya."

"Untuk menelpon dan menanyakan kabarku saja dia gengsi, apalagi bertemu." canda Neji dengan nada ringan seakan tak peduli. Namun sungguh, ia merasa lega mendengar kalau ayahnya baik-baik saja. Sempat terlintas di benaknya, kalau-kalau sang ayah terserang stroke mendengar dirinya membangkang.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Nii-san. Sebenarnya.." Hinata meletakkan cangkir teh lalu menatap bola mata kakak sepupunya, "..paman selalu membanggakan karya Nii-san. Ia juga menjalankan perusahaan berdua dengan ayah sebaik mungkin. Mereka masih berharap Nii-san akan kembali dan melanjutkan usaha mereka, namun mereka memutuskan tidak membicarakan ini dengan Nii-san lagi.."

Mendengar hal itu, Neji terdiam. Namun tak sedikit pun berbicara dan membiarkan Hinata terus mengoceh mengenai keadaan keluarga mereka.

"Aku pernah memergoki paman dan ayah memandangi foto-foto hasil karya Nii-san yang ada di website pribadi Nii-san." Hinata tersenyum saat mengatakannya, "paman tersenyum, lho. Dia sampai berkata kalau ia tak akan menghalangi Nii-san berkarya kalau Nii-san kembali ke rumah dan mau mewarisi perusahaan."

Neji mengangguk, "Begitu? Tapi pasti ayah tak akan mau mengakuinya di depan mukaku langsung." ucap si pemuda sambil tertawa lirih, "walau aku bilang aku tak mau menemuinya lagi, sebenarnya aku ingin pulang. Tapi rasanya kok.. Menakutkan."

"Tidak begitu." sergah Hinata, "paman menunggu Nii-san. Dia begitu kehilangan ketika Nii-san pergi, dan dia selalu khawatir. Mengertilah, Nii-san." dahi gadis itu berkerut ketika mengatakannya, "paman merindukan Nii-san, karena itu, kembalilah ke rumah."

Hening sebentar. Neji menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, menunduk dan berpikir.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Hinata?" beberapa detik berselang, Neji mengangkat wajahnya, "selama aku tak ada, bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

Hinata mendengus pelan, "Tentu saja aku kehilangan.. Aku khawatir. Gara-gara paman dan ayah khawatir akan nasib perusahaan, aku jadi ikut belajar apa yang Nii-san pelajari, takut-takut kalau aku harus mewarisi perusahaan. Hanabi juga bernasib sama." segera ia memegang kedua tangan Neji dan menatapnya dengan penuh permohonan, "katakan Nii-san akan kembali. Katakan padaku."

"Apa kamu menemuiku.." Neji merasakan kedua tangannya sedikit bergetar. Dahulu sentuhan ini terasa normal, namun entah kenapa, setelah bertahun-tahun tak berjumpa, sentuhan itu menjadi terasa sangat ganjil. Ia coba mengendalikan dirinya, otaknya, perasaannya, mengatakan berkali-kali dan berulang-ulang kalau tangan halus itu adalah milik adik sepupunya. Diberanikannya menatap bola mata ungu keperakan itu dan bertanya, "..untuk mengatakan hal ini saja?"

Sedikit tersentak, Hinata memasang ekspresi bersalah. Perlahan kepalanya menggeleng, "Tidak. Maaf karena malah mendahulukan pesan ayah dan paman daripada keperluanku sendiri." jawab si gadis sambil menepuk pelan kedua tangan Neji sebelum membenarkan posisi duduknya. Untunglah, ia tidak melihat raut wajah Neji yang ketika itu sedang menghela nafas lega.

"Jadi.. Apa yang membawamu kepadaku?" tanya Neji. Akhirnya, setelah menenangkan diri dengan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah luar restoran, "kudengar seharusnya kamu menyelesaikan studi di Boston."

"Ya.. Begitulah. Dan sebenarnya, sudah selesai. Aku ke sini untuk meminta bantuan Nii-san, karena aku tahu hanya Nii-san yang bisa membantuku." ucap Hinata. Wajahnya menunduk dan Neji bersumpah ada semburat merah di wajah adik sepupunya itu.

Tersipukah? Neji tidak mengerti kenapa pertanyaannya langsung membuat Hinata terlihat begitu salah tingkah. Ia mengerenyitkan dahi dan tertawa gugup, "Ya.. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran.

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku.. Sebenarnya, maaf baru memberi tahu, tapi.. Aku sebenarnya akan segera menikah." akunya sambil memegangi pipinya yang kini semerah buah apel, "Nii-san.. Mau memotretku, kan?" pandangan mereka bertemu, "mau mengambil foto _pra wedding_-ku, kan?"

...

Dahulu, temanku yang bernama Lee, dengan semangatnya pernah bertanya, apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau gadis yang kucintai memintaku untuk mengamil momen sebelum pernikahannya dengan pria lain. Ketika itu, aku menjawab dengan setengah bercanda kalau lebih baik aku mati bunuh diri saja ketibang harus melihat senyum bahagia wanita yang kucintai karena pria yang bukan diriku. Dan kini, aku tak pernah menyangka kalau paradoks itulah yang menghantam ulu hatiku dengan kekuatan yang tidak main-main.

Di hari ketika aku memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta pada Hinata, aku tak pernah membayangkan kalau hari itu akan datang. Mungkin aku sudah tahu semenjak awal, kalau kami adalah seudara sepupu dan mustahil bagi kami untuk bisa selalu bersama, namun aku menyangkalnya. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau perasaan abnormalku ini dirasakan oleh Hinata. Aku justru yakin kalau ia hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang kakak. Kukira dengan meninggalkannya, aku bisa melupakannya. Namun takdir memang berkata lain.

_Doushite? Doushite kimi wa suki ni natte shimattandarou?_

Hinata, aku tak tahu kenapa aku berakhir seperti ini. Sebagai pengecut yang tak mampu mengatakannya padamu. Sebagai pecundang yang akhirnya harus kehilanganmu.

...

**Nara's Apartement, 08.34 AM, April 26****th**** 2010**

"Demi Kristus, Neji, lihat dirimu." komentar Shikamaru dengan pedas tanpa ampun, "kau belum bercukur, kau belum menyisir rambut, kau belum makan, dan dari baunya yang tersebar di ruangan ini, aku yakin kalau analisaku benar. Kau belum mandi."

Neji dengan malas melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang menyandarkan bahu kanan di kusen pintu, sementara kedua tangan dilipatnya di depan dada.

Sekarang, pemuda berambut panjang keturunan Hyuuga itu kembali meringkuk di ranjang dan membuang pandangannya dari Shikamaru. Kini giliran si jenius memutar bola matanya, "Bagus, hari minggu aku akan menikah dengan Ino, dan tiga hari sebelumnya aku membiarkan pria mabuk ada di ranjangku. Dunia akan menyangka aku menderita biseksual." gumam Shikamaru sambil membuka lemari untuk memilih kemeja yang akan ia gunakan ke kantor, "keberatan untuk cerita?"

Neji mengubah posisi tidurnya dari menyamping menjadi telentang, lalu menutup kedua mata dengan lengannya, seolah siap untuk tidur lagi. Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Dengar Neji, aku tidak keberatan kau tidur disini. Tetapi kau membuatku khawatir dan tak ada satupun kalimat yang bisa menjelaskan keluar dari mulutmu." Shikamaru mengoceh sambil mengancingi kemejanya, membuat simpul dasi dan berkeliling kamar untuk mencari sabuk, "yah.. Sudahlah kalau kamu tak mau bicara. Kunci kamar ada di atas meja telepon. Kalau kau mau pulang, kunci kamar ini dan berikan saja pada penjaga di bawah. Kau boleh pakai kamar ini sesukamu, karena aku harus ke kantor."

Lagi, Neji bergeming.

Shikamaru kini membereskan berkas-berkas penting dan menjejalkannya jadi satu di dalam tas khusus laptop, memakai jas keluaran Emporio Armani dan menyambar kunci mobil, "Ya sudah, aku pergi." setengah berlari ia ke arah pintu keluar sambil melirik arlojinya, "sial, telat.. Untung aku bos. Oh iya, Neji!" sempat mengerem laju langkah, Shikamaru membuka pintu, "cek ponselmu. Dari tadi malam berdering terus, kalau aku tidak salah baca, dari Hinata. Sumpah, aku tidak mengangkatnya." setelah mengatakan hal itu, Shikamaru menutup perlahan pintu kamarnya. Neji bisa mendengar derap langkah temannya menjauh, dan yakin kalau ia sepenuhnya sedang sendirian di kamar.

Tanpa mengubah posisi tidurnya, Neji meraba-raba meja di sampingnya dan menyambar ponsel untuk melihat berapa banyak panggilan tak terjawab yang tertera di sana. Tiga puluh enam, berawal dari tadi malam dan yang terbaru, sepuluh menit silam. Neji tertawa mencemooh dirinya sendiri, menyadari kalau wajar saja Hinata mencarinya. Setelah permintaan tolong Hinata, Neji tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja ia berbicara tak jelas mengenai betapa beruntungnya pria yang berhasil mencuri hati adik sepupunya, meracau bagaimana Hinata kelak akan bahagia, dan mengeluarkan uang lalu keluar begitu saja dari hotel.

Neji ingat ia berlari membabi buta dari hotel. Ia ingat bagaimana nada cemas dari Hinata yang mencoba mengejar dan memanggil namanya. Lalu ia berakhir di bar jalanan, setelah memastikan Hinata berhenti membuntutinya. Tanpa basa-basi Neji mengeluarkan tumpukan yen dan melarutkan diri bersama sebotol.. Ia bahkan lupa apa yang ia pesan. Bagian yang tidak Neji ingat adalah bagaimana ia berjalan sempoyongan dan menjatuhkan kartu nama milik Shikamaru yang ia dapat ketika bisnis foto pra pernikahan. Beberapa orang di sanalah yang membawa Neji ke apartemen pemuda jenius itu, karena Neji keluar rumah tanpa membawa tanda pengenal.

Memalukan, eh?

Neji menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengejek dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudah kehilangan kendali diri. Ia pikir dengan pergi dari Hinata, ia bisa melarikan diri dari perasaannya sendiri, pun ia tahu ia gagal melupakan cintanya yang terlarang tersebut. Enam tahun dikiranya cukup lama untuk menjauh, namun kenyataan mengombang-ambingkan dirinya yang kini malah tak mampu untuk menghindar dari kehancuran. Neji merasakan getaran di tangannya. Ponsel itu kembali berdering, dan bisa ia lihat penelponnya adalah Hinata.

Tidak sekarang, ia rasa. Kehidupan bisa menjadi begitu kejam karena seluruh kepahitan harus ditanggung tanpa pemeran pengganti. Neji, dengan jemari bergetar, menekan tombol 'cancel' dan langsung menonaktifkan ponselnya. Kembali ia menutup kedua mata dengan lengannya, dan membiarkan tetesan air mengalir begitu saja dari kedua matanya yang terpejam.

...

Aku butuh dua hari untuk bisa bangkit. Sejujurnya, aku juga terkejut aku bisa pulih secepat itu. Memang tidak seratus persen, tetapi aku tahu aku tidak boleh berlama-lama terlarut dalam kesedihan. Dan akhirnya aku memang bercerita pada Ino dan Shikamaru, berakhir dengan ocehan dan makian Ino mengenai betapa bodohnya aku. Ya, aku memang bodoh. Kebodohan pertama, aku mencintai gadis yang tak mungkin bisa kumiliki. Kebodohan kedua, aku meninggalkannya. Kebodohan ketiga, aku membuatnya bersedih dan khawatir. Aku tahu aku bodoh. Aku hanya ingin mereka tahu kalau aku belajar dari kebodohanku sendiri.

Satu hari sebelum Shikamaru dan Ino menikah, aku mengiyakan permintaan Hinata. Aku memberitahunya kalau aku bersedia memotretnya. Mengabadikan momen-momen indah dirinya dan calon suaminya yang kabarnya akan kutemui beberapa hari lagi. Kemarin, aku mengajaknya ke pernikahan dua sahabatku. Aku sampai menghapus foto-foto lama untuk mendapatkan gambar yang memuaskan ketika Ino melemparkan buket bunga. Seperti yang kuduga, Hinata-lah yang mendapatkan buket lili putih tersebut. Aku mengambil satu foto ketika Hinata memegang buket itu dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Satu foto ketika ia tertawa. Satu lagi ketika pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Satu ketika ia menutupi wajah malu-malunya dengan buket.

Satu, dan satu, dan satu. Akhirnya aku menghabiskan memori kameraku hanya untuk mengabadikan berbagai ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya.

...

**Yoyogi Park, May 7****th**** 2010**

"Nii-san!" Hinata melambaikan tangan ketika melihat Neji yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil mempersiapkan kameranya. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri kakak sepupunya dan duduk di sampingnya, "maaf, aku agak terlambat. Gaunnya agak menyusahkan."

Neji menoleh dan tersenyum melihat betapa bersemangatnya Hinata, dan terdiam ketika menyadari adik sepupunya hari ini terlihat begitu berbeda. Tidak ada lagi Hinata yang takut akan anak lelaki. Di hadapannya, adalah seorang wanita dewasa yang siap melepaskan masa lajang bersama pria yang dipilihnya sendiri. Sikap pemalu dan tertutup itu hilang entah kemana, berganti dengan keceriaan dan kebahagiaan yang terpampang jelas di wajah seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Atau mungkin, dalam hitungan hari, nama Hyuuga akan digeser dengan marga suaminya kelak.

"Tidak, tidak terlambat. Aku baru datang." jawab Neji sambil tersenyum lemah. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu berapa lama waktu yang Neji habiskan untuk menangis dan meratap. Ia harus mampu menampakkan sosok tegar dan ikut bahagia sebagai seorang kakak, "kalaupun terlambat, aku bisa maklum kok. Kamu cantik."

"Terima kasih, Nii-san. Eh, oh iya.." Hinata berdiri ketika seorang pria tegap dengan rambuh hitam berjalan mendekatinya. Raut wajah tenang diperlihatkannya. Sepasang mata emas sewarna manik elang menatap tajam. Tak terlihat bersahabat, namun Neji melihat usaha si pemuda untuk terlihat ramah. Hinata berdiri di samping pria itu, "Nii-san, kenalkan. Ini calon suamiku, Aburame Shino. Kami berkenalan di Boston."

Si pemuda membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Aburame Shino, senang bertemu dengan Anda." ucap Shino dengan suaranya yang dalam, "mohon bantuannya untuk hari ini."

"Hyuuga Neji." balas membungkukkan badan, Neji mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari cincin platina yang melingkar di jari Hinata. Namun sayang, ia terlanjur melihat cincin yang sama ada di jari Shino. Tertawa kecil berada pahit, Neji memaki diri sendiri di dalam hati bahwa kesamaan cincin adalah hal wajar, "sama-sama."

Shino mencoba tersenyum, "Kudengar dari Hinata, Anda banyak menghasilkan foto-foto luar biasa. Maaf belum sempat mampir ke _website_ pribadi Anda."

"Tak masalah." Neji tertawa lirih, "jangan terlalu peduli padaku. Bagiku, kamu bisa membahagiakan Hinata saja sudah berarti banyak." ucapnya lancar. Neji juga mengira ia akan tercekat dan terbata ketika mengatakannya, namun nyatanya tidak.

Shino mengangguk mantap, "Anda boleh menghajarku kalau aku sampai membuatnya menangis." ia merangkul pundak mungil Hinata, membuat gadis itu tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih.

"Umm, jadi.. Nii-san, kita akan memulai darimana?" tanya Hinata, dengan nada sedikit antusias, "aku tidak mengerti harus bergaya macam apa.." lagi, rona merah muncul di pipi si adik sepupu, membuat Neji kembali menahan rasa cemburu.

"Di sana ada deretan pepohonan yang bagus, ayo kita coba ke sana." ajak Neji sambil menenteng tas berisi kamera dan peralatan lain. Ia sengaja berjalan di depan. Tak hanya sekedar memandu, namun agar tak perlu melihat apa yang terjadi di belakangnya.

Hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu, bagaimana Neji menahan perasaannya sendiri ketika menginstruksikan bagaimana sepasang calon pengantin seharusnya. Mengatur posisi. Meletakkan tangan Hinata di atas bahu Shino. Mengarahkan bagaimana caranya saling memandang. Neji terus berbicara, memberikan arahan, dan mengatakan kalau mereka berdua harus bertahan dalam posisi tersebut. Dulu ia tak pernah membayangkan betapa sakitnya, dan kini ia benar-benar merasa ulu hatinya dicabik oleh kekuatan tak tampak.

Ketika ia harus melihat ekspresi bahagia Hinata dari balik lensa kamera kesayangannya. Bahagia karena pria yang ada di sampingnya. Aburame Shino, entah bagaimana cara Hinata akhirnya meambatkan hati padanya, namun Neji tahu kalau pria itu adalah pria pemberani. Pengejar cinta dan harapan. Neji sadar, cepat atau lambat ia harus bisa mengejar keduanya seperti apa yang dilakukan sahabat-sahabat prianya. Kini ia mengerti kenapa jiwanya terasa hampa. Ada kekosongan yang hanya bisa diisi oleh cinta, dan mempelajari hal itu ternyata membutuhkan penebusan berupa sakit hati.

Tapi waktu akan menyembuhkan, Neji percaya itu. Kini, tugasnya adalah membidik dengan tepat. Mengabadikan. Memotret. Dan menata kembali hatinya.

"Siap, ya! Tiga.." _Hinata, kamu harus tahu kalau dari lensa ini, kamu terlihat sangat cantik, _"..dua.." _kamu tidak pernah secantik hari ini, _"..senyum ya.. Satu!"

KLIK!

_Dan kamu tidak pernah, secantik hari ini._

...

Dan di akhir cerita, aku tahu kalau aku akan melihat Hinata di atas altar, berhadapan dengan Aburame Shino yang bersumpah sehidup semati bersama dirinya. Tidak hanya sekedar melihat, tentu. Aku dititah agar mengabadikan (lagi) momen pernikahan tersebut. Mulai dari kejadian di balik layar, prosesi sumpah pernikahan, tabur bunga oleh para tamu, sampai dengan mobil pengantin melaju ke arah hotel tempat dimana adikku akan menghabiskan malam pertamanya. Ketika melemparkan buket, aku melihat seorang gadis bercepol dua menangkapnya.

Gadis yang cantik, dan sepertinya tomboy. Teman-temannya bersorak-sorai, dan entah kenapa aku mengarahkan lensa kameraku padanya.

Hinata, aku ingin kamu tahu kalau sepenuhnya, aku merelakanmu. Kuakui, aku mencintai kamu tanpa peduli siang dan malam silih berganti. Aku tak peduli kalau darah yang mengalir dalam pembuluh kita serupa. Aku juga tak tahu berapa lama waktu berjalan semenjak aku memutuskan untuk itu. Hinata, aku selalu berada di sampingmu semenjak kita lahir ke dunia ini. Kita tumbuh bersama, kita besar bersama, kita beranjak dewasa bersama, semua berlalu begitu saja. Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya agar aku berhenti mencintaimu

Dan hari ini, Hinata. Hari yang sangat bermakna untukmu. Hari ini kamu berdiri, berjalan, berlutut dalam kebahagiaan. Hari ini kamu terlalu cantik untuk seorang manusia. Kamu malaikat, Hinata. Sadarkah kamu sudah membawa banyak berkah pada sekelilingmu? Melihatmu berdoa pada Tuhan dalam kesempurnaan parasmu, bagaikan membawaku kembali pada hari kelahiranmu. Waktu itu aku berumur tiga tahun, Hinata, dan aku merasa bagai mendengar terompet Tuhan dalam tangisanmu. Dua puluh enam tahun berlalu, kini kamu berdiri di sebelah pria yang bukan aku.

Karena aku hanya bisa berdiri dan melihatmu mendapatkan berkat Tuhan berupa cinta dan janji untuk mengikatnya.

Hyuuga Hinata, angin musim semiku. Di penghujung sakura berbunga inilah, kamu mengembangkan sayapmu sebagai Aburame Hinata. Percayalah, aku ikut berbahagia bersamamu.

...

**Hyuuga Corp. Ltd , April 11****th**** 2011**

"Ada kesalahan di bagian ini. Coba kamu audit lagi, nanti serahkan pada saya." ucap Neji sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan pena Mont Blanc-nya di atas dokumen tersebut, "bagian akunting bisa membantumu. Jangan lupakan soal penyusutan inventaris."

Pemuda yang diceramahi Neji itu mengangguk sopan, "Saya mengerti, Hyuuga-sama. Akan segera saya perbaiki." dengan cekatan tangannya membereskan kertas-kertas di atas meja Neji dan membawanya, "permisi." dan pintu ruangan pribadi Neji pun kembali tertutup. Si pemilik ruangan menghela nafas.

Satu tahun sudah berlalu semenjak musim semi terakhir Neji lewati dengan hancur berantakan. Pernikahan Hinata memang sepenuhnya ia restui, namun tidak berarti ia bisa bangkit dengan mudahnya. Neji memutuskan mengetuk kembali pintu rumahnya, dan disambut dengan pelukan ayah juga pamannya. Rasanya bagaikan mimpi, setelah enam tahun perang dingin, Neji masih memiliki kesempatan untuk merasakan kehangatan seorang ayah. Pemuda itu mengatakan ia bersedia meneruskan perusahaan. Ia juga menggantung kamera dan tak pernah menyentuhnya lagi.

Studionya ia berikan begitu saja pada rekan sesama fotografer, yang akhirnya dijadikan tempat khusus berkumpulnya para pecinta fotografi. Sesekali Neji bertandang ke sana, memberikan kuliah singkat namun tetap menolak mengabadikan momen dengan tangannya. Dengan dalih ia sudah mengabdikan diri pada keluarganya, Neji menutupi luka yang pernah ia buat sendiri. Mungkin dahulu ia bisa menolak memotret Hinata, namun toh ia menyanggupinya. Kini kalau ia merasa luka itu terbuka setiap kali memegang kamera, tak ada yang bisa disalahkan kecuali dirinya sendiri.

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

"Masuk." Neji masih sibuk dengan dokumen ketika ayahnya memasuki ruang kerjanya, "eh? Oh, Ayah. Tumben, ada apa?" tanyanya hangat.

Hizashi Hyuuga tersenyum, "Ah, hanya ingin memperkenalkan dengan sekretaris pribadimu. Pekerjaanmu akhir-akhir ini mengerikan, jadi kupikir kamu butuh bantuan." pria berumur enam puluh awal itu menoleh ke luar, "masuklah."

Awalnya, Neji tak begitu tertarik. Namun bola matanya membulat ketika melihat sosok gadis yang melangkah masuk ke ruangannya itu. Bukan setelan formal ataupun sepatu hak tingginya yang membuat Neji terkejut, melainkan rambut si wanita. Mana mungkin Neji melupakan gadis bercepol dua yang pernah ia potret ketika menangkap buket bunga krisan yang dilemparkan oleh Hinata. Gadis yang membuatnya tertarik, kini berdiri di hadapannya. Sekretarisnya, katanya?

"Tuhan pasti bercanda.." ia mengatakannya sepelan mungkin dan tertawa kecil, "nama Anda?" tanya Neji sambil menatap bola mata penuh semangat milik si wanita.

"Ten-ten. Nama saya Ten-ten." ia memperkenalkan diri lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan, "mohon bantuan Anda." Ten-ten mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ten-ten." Neji mengangguk mantap, "Ten-ten. Kamu bisa memulai hari ini dengan mengatur jadwalku. Kemarilah, silahkan duduk dan kita mulai bicara." undang Neji sambil mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk.

...

Hinata, mungkin kamu tidak mendengar aku. Tapi aku menemukan alasan untuk memegang kamera lagi.

...

_Sore demo kimi ga boku no soba nara to itte mo  
Eien ni kimi ga shiawase de iru koto__, t__ada negatteru  
Tatoe sore ga donna ni sabishikutemo__, __tsurakutemo__._

...

8DDDa

Saya dua kali ditinggal kawin, jadilah penpik ini~ Boleh tabok saya rame2 yang malah ngepenpik mellow dramatisasi bukannya ngapdet. Btw, ini idenya udah dari taun 2008 logh =)) minta ripiu yaahhh =D

Makasih udah mampir~ =D


End file.
